


we will put the lonesome on the shelf

by loveyouallwrong (drunktuesdays)



Category: Greek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/loveyouallwrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca goes out to Gentleman's Choice.   No, the other one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will put the lonesome on the shelf

Rebecca goes out with Robin again the next Friday night. It's not a date this time, but they do go see the new Reese Witherspoon movie. They spend the _entire_ time making fun of Reese's shoes and Robin walks Rebecca home, but leaves her at the sidewalk.

She calls Calvin as soon as she gets upstairs. "I still think Robin is freaking hot," she says in lieu of a greeting.

She can barely hear him through the background noise of what is clearly a KT party. "You're probably not entirely straight," he yells a bit too loudly in her ear.

"Hello, I _kissed_ Robin," she says. "It was way bland. Like kissing your own forearm or something."

Sounding annoyed, he says, "If you kissed me, it'd suck too, but that doesn't mean you're not into guys."

"But how do I know I'm into guys," Rebecca says petulantly. "How does anyone know for sure about anything?"

She can practically hear Calvin roll his eyes when he tells her that bisexuals exist.

"Bisexuals are weaklings who are too greedy to make decisions," she tells him, compulsively ordering her CD selection by gender.

There's a scuffle on the other end, and then Cappie's voice comes loud and clear over the line, like he just ducked into a closet. "Rebecca, your problem is that you're doing this all too fast. When I was a philosophy major, we learned that knowing your true self takes _years._ Ease into it. Call--"

She hangs up on him before the word "threesome" comes out of his mouth.

The next Ladies Night at Gentlemen's Choice comes around again, and Rebecca doesn't allow herself any waffling. She knocks herself out to look hot, shimmying into a short dress and heels and spending extra time in the make-up mirror to avoid the nervousness. Going without Calvin seems scarier somehow. Whatever, she's hot, she'll be fine. Guys do this all the time.

She's halfway down the stairs when she runs into Ashleigh. "Are you going to Dobbler's?" Ashleigh says excitedly. "Wait for me, I'm almost ready."

"No." Rebecca looks at her hard. "I'm going to Gentleman's Choice. To pick up chicks," she says, when Ashleigh's face doesn't change.

She ends up yelling that last part at Ashleigh's back as it disappears around the corner into her room. Rebecca rolls her eyes but waits.

Ashleigh emerges in a pretty halter dress and humongous earings in ridiculous geometric shapes. Rebecca huffs audibly but raises her arm to allow Ashleigh to link hers around it. Despite herself, she returns Ashleigh's big grin, and they clatter down the steps together and out the door.

They get to the bar, settle down with drinks at a table, and Rebecca looks around, calculating her prospects. "I didn't even know you were gay again," Ashleigh says.

"Bisexual," Rebecca snaps at her. "They exist, you know." But Ashleigh isn't Casey, and there's nothing but genuine interest in her eyes. And now a little hurt. "Or so Calvin says," she amends. She leans in, ensuring only Ash can hear her. "I'm going to hook up tonight, and that way I can make my decision once and for all." Ash's face lights up, and she looks around again, calculating in the same way Rebecca did, the way they learned from rush.

"What about that girl?" Ash says, nodding her head at a pixiesh girl at the bar.

Rebecca wrinkles her nose. "She looks like one of those quirky Natalie Portman types."

"Or that one!" Ash points, none too discreetly, at a blond Lisa Lawson look alike.

Rebecca shudders. "Definitely not my type."

"What _is_ your type," Ashleigh asks, exasperated.

"I don't _know_, that's why we're _here_," Rebecca fires back.

"You're here," Ash corrects.

Rebecca regards her suspiciously. "Are you here for another reason?"

Ash shrugs. "Fisher and I broke up, and Casey's been so wrapped up in Max and Cappie drama that I feel bad dumping." She keeps her voice light, like it's no big. Rebecca's really good at that one herself, so she considers which of the few comforting techniques she's capable of to use here. Ashleigh shakes her head like clearing a fog. "Plus, I like gay bars. All of the fun, none of the patriarchy!" She raises her glass up, as if to toast, and Rebecca grins, a bit relieved, and clinks her glass against Ash's. Ash points with her other hand to a woman with a septum piercing and a LIKE A FISH NEEDS A BICYCLE teeshirt. "That one?" she asks. Rebecca lifts her chin to chug the rest of her long island ice tea down in one gulp.

Two hours later, Rebecca is _drunk._ She did not mean to be, she still doesn't mean to be, but nonetheless, she is totally drunk and so is Ashleigh. She's currently at her "telling secrets stage."

"So we totally kissed," Ashleigh says, waving her hand around emphatically. "It was like, _casual_, right? I've tried it! I just never saw a girl I wanted to _date_."

Rebecca laughs from where her face is resting in the crook of her arm. "Me neither."

"Oh yeah," Ashleigh says, and then punches her on the arm. "How about the girl in the blue over there?"

Rebecca raises her head to look. She wasn't...half bad. Designer dress, well maintained manicure, pretty smile. She looks back at Ashleigh, who hoots, "Go talk to her!"

Rebecca slides off her barstool, and makes her way towards hot chick. "Hi," she says, when hot chick turns around. "That dress is absolutely stunning. It would look better on my floor."

Twenty minutes later, they spill onto the street, clutching each other and laughing hysterically. Ashleigh veers off at the first bench she sees, and the two of them collapse on it.

"Oh my god, Rebecca," Ashleigh gasps. "You literally have the worst pick up technique I have ever seen."

"That is so untrue," Rebecca says. "We both know The Beaver."

"Point. God, I can't believe you didn't hook up with _anyone_. I'm a terrible wing woman."

"The worst," Rebecca says and rolls her head towards Ashleigh. "Maybe that's my answer then. Maybe I'm just not gay enough."

Ashleigh ponders that for a minute. "Maybe. Or maybe you're just not--"

Ash doesn't finish her sentence, so Rebecca turns her head to look just in time to see Ashleigh lean in and press her lips to Rebecca's.

There's a second when Rebecca doesn't know whether she wants to push Ashleigh away and run, or laughingly accuse Ashleigh of being a kissy drunk. Then it's suddenly...good. Really good. Ashleigh's head tips the right way and Rebecca opens her mouth. Without breaking contact, Ashleigh hikes up the leg of her dress, and slides one knee over Rebecca's until she's sitting in Rebecca's lap. Rebecca puts her hands on Ashleigh's sides, fingers tracing the seam of her dress down to where it ends on her thigh. They make out for several hot, breathless minutes when some asshole catcalls and Ashleigh jerks her head towards him automatically.

"Ignore it," Rebecca says.

Ashleigh turns her head back and leans her forehead on Rebecca's. "I think you're gay enough." Rebecca laughs and shoves at one of Ashleigh's knees. They both stand and link arms again, and make the walk back to the ZBZ house. When they get there, Ash breaks away to dart into her room, but by the time Rebecca has flopped back onto her bed in her room, Ash is slipping through the door in pjs.

"Casey's not here and I don't want to sleep alone," she whispers, crawling up next to Rebecca. She wiggles under the covers, and steals Rebecca's favorite pillow. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," Rebecca whispers back, and is surprised to realize she means it. She stays where she is, though the zipper of her dress digging into her back. She watches the ceiling as her head spins a bit, and listens to Ashleigh's soft snores. She feels pretty satisfied.


End file.
